Soulbound
by Esquire Bobbamus
Summary: Liam Voidsworn, a simple denizen of a remote Demacian village has his life turned around in a single day. After the disappearance of his father and his village people he discovers an ancient armor which unknown to him will become the cause of his great and long journey that will take him far across Valoran.
1. The Beggining

**Soulbound**

In a remote village near the city of Demacia lived a father and a boy named Liam. The boy never knew his mother for she died of unknown causes, but his father Romus had taken care of him, giving him all the support and knowledge he needed in his life. He never seemed to get emotional while talking about his wife, but he never mentioned her cause of death saying only that she is in a better place and the boy needn't worry about her. The two lived happily together; they had a job as the village watchers. It was a good life until that one fateful day when the boy turned twenty.

"_Ahh, it's a beautiful morning today, I can't wait to see what my father arranged for my birthday! Hmm, I wonder what it could be."_

I got up from the bed, opened my door and walked into the kitchen. Odd, my father wasn't here.

"Dad, where are you dad?"

There was no reply, he must've gone to work already he is an early bird after all. I decided it was best to do the same so I got dressed and went to the village square. Weird, no one was there either; the whole village just looked like it was abandoned. This must be a prank of some sorts. It is my birthday so they were probably just hiding behind the houses waiting for me to find them. There was no one behind the houses either, damn they must be laughing so hard right now!

"Alright you got me good, now show yourselves!"

No one came, I suddenly felt terrified. Something must've happened; they couldn't just disappear into thin air now could they? I had to make sure it wasn't a prank so I checked inside one of the houses only to find nothing, even their pets were missing. I ran back to my house in panic and stormed through the door.

"Dad come on this isn't funny!"

There was still no response so I looked through every room only to find them empty. There was only one place that I haven't checked, the basement. I never actually went down there but I think dad had some of his stuff left there so I immediately checked it out as well. It was empty as I expected, but there was an odd armor standing on the armor stand. As inspected it up close I noticed it had a circle like shape in the middle and there was a scythe shaped glyph imbedded next to the circle. I literally had no idea what the hell that armor was, but I still tried it out. As soon as I put it on the circle had begun to glow with a bright light blue light.

"_What the hell is this thing!?"_

I never knew my father kept such a thing in hidden in our basement, he never told me about it either. I walked out of the basement and went outside in order to be alone with myself and think. Lying down at the nearest tree I could find and still wearing the armor I tried to find a reasonable explanation for this mysterious disappearance.

"_I should really find someone who knows how to help me with this."_

Suddenly a loud voice nearby sent me standing on my feet immediately, was it really a living person?

"Ugh empty, I NEED a good torture right now!"

I ran towards the origin of the voice to find not a human being, but a green skeletal being carrying a scythe and a lantern. I would soon regret I had ever spoken to him

"Finally a livi… what the hell are you!?"

The figure turned around and laughed maniacally sending chills down my spine.

"Ahh you will do just fine!"

I was confused, what did the being want with me?

"What are you talking about!?"

In one swift motion the creature caught me with his hook and dashed towards me. I had no time to react so I closed my eyes and hoped for a miracle. I only heard a loud noise and as I slowly opened my eyes I saw that the very armor which I was wearing somehow knocked the creature away from me. The circle started to glow even brighter than before and the scythe glyph itself was beginning to shine with a soft shade of green. In a few seconds the green light enveloped both me and the creature before me then poof, everything suddenly turned black. I awoke several hours later thinking everything was just a dream but as soon as I opened my eyes and saw the green figure before me I knew it wasn't over.

"You're not getting away this time!"

He tried to slice at me with his hook only to have it bounce right off me. The figure groaned in pain and tried to attack me again only to fall to his knees in agony.

"What sort of trickery is this!?"

I was confused but I had to use this opportunity to get rid of him once and for all so I picked up his scythe and tried to impale it into his head only to have the same thing happen to me.

"What the hell is happening?"

The green creature got up and began walking away in shame, thinking how a kid like that could've tricked him.

"I'm not going to waste any more time here, good riddance!"

He tried to walk away but as soon as he got just a few meters away from me he was pulled back by an unknown force.

"What have you done to me, I swear I will make you suffer if you do not answer me worm!""

"I'm just as confused as you are, I seriously don't know what the hell is going on!"

I looked down to my armor to see that the scythe glyph was now shining with a full green light and another uncolored dagger glyph appeared below it.

"It must be the armor I am wearing, I'm just going to undress myself and leave it here so we can both go our separate ways ok?"

"It better work!"

I took of the armor and we both began walking away from it, but were pulled back to it immediately.

"Ugh great, I guess I'm stuck with a stupid kid!"

I glared into his ghostly face with anger in my eyes, how dare he tell me I'm a simple child!

"Hey, I'm not a kid!"

"Oh really and how old might you be?"

"I'm twenty years old I am not a child!"

"Boy, I'm over centuries older than you so I can call you a kid if I please!"

The more we argued the more time we'll be stuck together like this so I figured it would be best to try and be a little more friendlier.

"Alright let's just stop being immature and try to figure out what the hell is going on!"

"Yes, that would be splendid."

"By the way I'm Liam, what's your name?"

"My name is Thresh the Chain Warden."

I looked at him for a while, he was very similar to a character from one of the legends my father told me about until I realized that the character actually was him.

"Oh wait I heard about you in legends, is it true you torture the living and chain the dead?"

"Yep, that's true."

I sighed in annoyance; I was stuck with a murderer!

"Great, I'm stuck with a murderous psychopath!"

"I would've made your life and death a living hell if it weren't for that stupid armor of yours!"

"Can't you be just a little friendlier?"

He glared at me emotionlessly, his expression was enough to see I wasn't getting anywhere with trying to be friendly.

"No."

"We're stuck like this so I think we should work together to undo this magical curse."

"I agree with that, but just to be clear I still hate you."

I smiled; it wasn't like I liked him too.

"Don't worry, I hate you too."

"We should search for someone who is very old and wise."

"Who do you have in mind?"

"Zilean the Chronokeeper, I know he can provide us with a solution to our problem."

"Great, that means we'll have to travel to Urtistan!"

"Well then, let us go already!"

"We could stop by in Demacia and seek someone to ferry us there."

"Are you mad, do you think they'll let the likes of me in!?"

"I could say I'm taking you as a prisoner or something."

"Me, a prisoner, I am a goddamn jailor!"

"Just deal with it and let's go!"

"I would rather walk all the way to Urtistan!"

"I can just drag you with me anyways if you refuse!"

"Fine then here, use my shackles."

I chained him up and we went on our way to the city of Demacia. It was a very short walk, but Thresh made it last longer because of his constant complaining. I think I would've rather been tortured by him than listen to him any longer, he was just so annoying!

* * *

><p>He dragged me along with him like I was some sort of a slave; I swear he was going to pay for it later!<p>

"_Goddamn I hate these shackles so much, what the hell did I do to deserve this kind of fate? Oh wait…"_

The sudden memories of my past crimes made me question why I even asked myself that question. We have arrived before the gates of Demacia, his plan should better work!

"Once we get in we'll find a friend of mine who can help us."

"_A friend, what is that idiot planning to do!?"_

"Who's the "friend" you were talking about?"

"Lux the Lady of Luminosity, we've known each other since we were little kids. Her brother Garen used to come along with her to my village where we hung out together."

"And of what help will she be?"

"She can get us a ferry to Urtistan, but knowing her she'll probably insist on going there with us."

"One Demacian is enough, but two hell no!"

"Just shut up and deal with it Thresh!"

"_Fucking idiot, who the hell does he think he is!?"_

We got closer to the gates where the guards stopped us, wondering about what he was planning to do with me.

"Halt, what business do you have in Demacia with that monster?"

"I'm taking him to the prison, I found him torturing innocent people of Demacia."

"Good, you may enter!"

"_His plan actually worked; maybe he wasn't such an idiot after all!"_

The people of the city glared at us, sometimes even praising Liam for "bringing me to justice". We went to the castle where we would supposedly find his friend Lux, but we were stopped by Garen immediately after entering.

"Liam, what are you doing with that monstrosity!?"

"Don't worry he's going to rot in jail for his crimes!"

"_Seriously, couldn't he just say it in another manner!?"_

"Good job friend, but what are you seeking here in the citadel?"

"I'm looking for your sister Lux; can you tell me where she is?"

"Of course Liam, she's up in her room."

"Thanks Garen, it was good seeing you!"

"It was good seeing you too friend!

We went upstairs and he knocked on Lux's door.

"Lux, are you in there?"

She opened the door and smiled at the sight of Liam.

"Hi Liam come in!"

As we went in she finally noticed me and stared weirdly at Liam.

"What's that thing!?"

"Lux, we need your help."

"We need your help what do you mean with that, is that thing a friend of yours or something!?"

"Far from it, we were bound together by this stupid armor and now we can't get even a few meters away from it because if we do the armor pulls us back to it. We need to get to Urtistan and find Zilean so we can try to get rid of this stupid curse."

"Weird, what do you want me to do?"

"Can you find us a ferry to Urtistan?"

"Under one condition…"

"Name it."

"I'm coming with you, I'm sick of being stuck in this castle all the time."

"I knew it, sure you can come!"

"Yay, I'm so excited!"

She extended her hand towards me, but I only huffed and didn't extend mine.

"Hi my name is Lux, what's yours?"

"Thresh and I'm not your friend!"

"Wow, someone's grumpy!"

"Yeah, he's always like that."

"Follow me; I'll take you to the ferry."

"Wait before we go, I really need a weapon."

"Well we can't go to the armory with Thresh; they'll think you're planning an attack."

"Crap, does anybody have at least something I could use?"

I pulled out a little weapon of mine that I kept hidden.

"Here, I have a miniature replica of my scythe."

"What the hell am I supposed to do with a mini scythe!?"

"Hey, that's a great weapon I even put some souls into it to make it stronger!"

"At least it's better than nothing."

He took the gift I gave him and together we went to Demacia's harbor where I noticed a too familiar person staring at me from the distance.

"_Oh my god it's that asshole Lucian again!"_

"Hey Liam, Lux could we just… Well crap!"

It was too late, Lucian already began heading towards me with his guns drawn out ready to end my life.

"Thresh you merciless abomination, I will end you once and for all!"

Lucky for me Liam stepped in the way, trying to stop him from killing me where I stand.

* * *

><p>"<em>Who is this man and what business has he with Thresh!?"<em>

"Move along, I will end this monster!"

"Hold on, whatever conflict you might have with him will not be resolved this way. By the order of Demacia he is to be sailed to Urtistan to receive his punishment for the horrendous crimes he has committed."

"I do not care of Demacia's orders, I will kill him!"

"_Man he's stubborn!"_

"Do not dare assaulting him for the forces of Demacia will be unleashed upon you if you lay but a hand on him!"

"You heard him asshole, you cannot kill me!"

"_Thresh, you're ruining my plan!"_

"Shut your filthy mouth abomination, you will receive a far worse punishment than death!"

"A worse fate than death, well then I will join you in your travel to Urtistan to witness his punishment myself!"

"Very well, you may join us."

Thresh glared at me with the angriest look he had ever given me, I knew he hated Lucian and that was the whole reason why I agreed to take him with us.

"Liam I swear I'll make you pay for this!"

I smiled evilly at him; he noticed that I was doing this on purpose making him even angrier.

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!"

Lucian immediately offered to escort Thresh to the ferry to which I gladly accepted.

"May I escort this horrid creature to the ship so I can have a little chat with him?"

"Go on, take him."

Lucian grabbed Thresh by his shackles and dragged him onto the ship; I and Lux followed them as we boarded the ship As soon as the ship's crew sailed it into the sea Thresh immediately pushed Lucian into the sea and broke free of his shackles.

"Well that takes care of him for now."

Thresh thought he had successfully pushed Lucian off the ship but as I looked to the sea I saw him climbing up the ship's hull. He was laughing, thinking that Lucian was long gone, but before I could warn him it was already too late. Lucian climbed back on the ship with fire in his eyes.

"How did you…

"You think you got rid of me so easily, think again!"

Lucian began rapidly firing divine projectiles at Thresh, making him squeal in pain as the light pierced his body. I had no other choice but to try and help him so I launched my mini scythe towards Lucian as Lux bound him with her light magic. The scythe sunk into his neck but he only pulled it out like it was nothing. Both to my and his surprise as he pulled it out weird green energy was being pulled out along with the scythe, it was his soul! I immediately pulled the mini scythe towards me, severely damaging his soul in doing so. Lucian was completely paralyzed and couldn't move a tiny bit giving Thresh the opportunity to finally push him into the sea once and for all.

"The mini scythe proved useful after all!"

"I told you that it wasn't useless!"

As the ship continued to sail closer to Urtistan it was already getting darker so I decided it was best to go to bed and rest from the sudden pressure which was put upon me as soon as I met Thresh. One of the crew members escorted me and Lux to the bedrooms with bunk beds. She preferred to sleep on the top so I slept on the bottom this night.

"_I hope I'll find my father and my village, I really miss all of them. I will get to the bottom of this disappearance even if it costs me my life!"_

Right before I was about to fall asleep, Lux spoke to me in a soft voice.

"Liam?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think we'll ever be able to find your father?"

"Of course, I will never give up my search."

"I'll help you the best I can, I'll never leave your side."

"Thanks Lux, that means a lot to me."

"Goodnight Liam."

"Goodnight Lux."

"_I'm lucky to have such a supportive friend, with her at my side I'm sure we'll find out what truly happened back home."_

And so I slowly drifted into the nocturnal haven of sleep with positive thoughts in my mind.


	2. Journey to Urtistan

I found myself standing in a dark land covered in mysterious mist. I knew I was dreaming so I slowly examined this dreamworld I had just entered. I took a few steps into the mist as I saw the new glyph which formed after I met Thresh glow with a reddish light. There in the distance I saw a figure that seemed to be female, her head was not visible only her body. I slowly approached her but as soon as she noticed me she began running away from me. I chased after her wanting to know who this mysterious woman was.

"Wait, just let me see you!"

The woman suddenly stopped giving me a better view of her. I saw long red hair before she threw daggers into my eyes, blinding me. I awoke to a loud banging noise and fell from my bed straight on my face.

"Shit!"

Lux immediately jumped from the bed offering me her hand and pulled me up.

"Are you alright?"

"We have to get out and see what's happening."

We exited the bedroom only to be met with a grim sight. There were corpses of former crewmembers lying before us and as I looked towards the ship's wheel I saw Thresh wearing the captain's hat, sailing the ship straight into rocks.

"Thresh you psychopath, why the hell did you do that!?"

"Hey at least I got us to Urtistan safely, most of us."

"These men were innocent!"

"Boo hoo, like I care about that!"

"I must say though, that hat fits you perfectly!"

"Why thank you, this is the first compliment I've gotten in years!"

"That doesn't change anything though; you're still responsible for murdering the whole crew!"

"Don't worry; they suffered well before I captured their souls!"

"Release their souls at this moment you sick bastard!"

"Make me!"

I said nothing as I took of my armor and threw it to the other side of the ship. The force that bound us together pulled him straight into a pole, making him regret ever saying those two words.

"Alright, alright, I'll release them!"

"Good boy!"

"Do not mock me!"

I put my armor back on as Thresh released the souls of the crewmembers he had slaughtered. Together we left the ship and headed towards the city of Urtistan to find Zilean. After a mere minutes of walking we could see the great clock tower of Zilean, we knew we were in the right place. We walked amongst the ruins of a once great city, the clock tower being the lonely thing remaining of the long fallen Urtistan. There were a few figures dressed in robes not far from us and they didn't look friendly. We approached with caution and as soon as they noticed us they drew their weapons, ready to attack at any moment. One of them approached me with his dagger drawn, ready to stab me.

"Ahh what do we have here, we have found you Soulbound and now you must die!"

"What are you…?

Before I could complete the sentence the mysterious man tried to impale me on his dagger, but I quickly dodged the attack and cut into his neck with my mini scythe also consuming his soul in the process. The other cultists charged towards us but we were prepared. Thresh immediately jumped into the fray with joy and began massacring them as Lux used her final spark to turn most of them to mere dust. I threw my mini scythe towards one of the attacking cultists, penetrating his skull.

_"If only I had a better weapon!"_

The three remaining cultists tried run away, but there was no way Thresh was going to let that happen so he used the box to prevent their futile escape. One of them tried to run through the box, only to have his body drained of his soul as the other two watched in horror before Thresh ended their misery with one slash of his scythe. He laughed evilly as the doomed souls were consumed by his lantern.

"Finally, I haven't had so much fun in a while!"

_"Hmm, maybe having a psychopath on our side isn't so bad after all!"_

"Good for you Thresh, now let's get moving!"

We entered the great clock tower of Urtistan but there were no staircases to lead to the top, only various moving gears which shaped a dangerous way up.

"Guess we'll have to climb up."

Lux looked up to and shivered at the height they were about to climb.

"Wow, that's high!"

"Lux, are you sure you can climb up there?"

"I'll try."

We jumped on the lowest gear and proceeded to jump upwards from gear to gear. At first it was no problem that is until we got somewhere to the middle where things stated to get a little bit crazier. The gears were now moving vertically across the tower making it extremely dangerous. Being an undead spectre Thresh saw no fear in this dangerous obstacle and successfully jumped from gear to gear to a nearby platform. Me and Lux followed, but right before we were about to make the final jump Lux slipped and fell. I jumped and caught her hand in the air, but the platform was too high so I quickly grabbed a pole which was sticking out of the wall. We were hanging from a small pole about fifty meters above ground, with only one of my hands grabbing the pole and the other one holding Lux. Lucky for us, Thresh lowered his scythe towards us allowing us to grab it and then pulled us up.

"Thanks, you saved our lives."

"Let me get through the obstacles first and I'll just throw you my lantern."

"But what if you fall?"

"I'm undead, I can't die so easily."

We did as Thresh told us and this tactic got us up to the top of the tower where upon reaching the final platform we sighed in relief and looked down.

"Finally, it's over!"

We found ourselves standing before a large metal door which opened as soon as we looked upon it. Zilean came through and welcomed us.

"I knew you would come, please do come in!"

"If you knew we were coming then why didn't you help us get up?"

"That was a test my friend and you have just passed it!"

"I don't get it, what was the test here?"

"To see if you are even worthy enough to seek my wisdom!"

He led us inside his room which was filled with various chrono magical experiments and gadgets.

"Alright Liam, what I am about to tell you will change your life forever."

"Go on, I'm listening."

"As you can see the armor you are currently wearing is very special, it is an ancient armor even older than Urtistan itself. The armor will only reveal its true powers to the one and only, the Soulbound. In my times there was one legend which spoke about how the coming of the Soulbound will drive all evil from our world."

"What must I do?"

"Your task is to find those who were bound with your soul and you had already successfully found one, Thresh. You see, each glyph on your armor represents one person, for example the scythe representing Thresh. While I do not know of what powers the circle around which the glyphs are herded is supposed to do, I do know who you must seek out next."

"And who is that?"

"Your dreams have already told you everything, just think about it. Who does the red blade glyph represent?"

_"That woman with red hair, if only I had seen her face. Wait, the blade is very familiar to me, by the looks of it the blade is Noxian. Red hair, red glyph, blade, Noxus..."_

"Katarina, I must find Katarina!"

"Good job Liam, I believe I have helped you enough. I will create a portal to the Noxian outskirts for you, good luck."

"Thank you for your help Zilean, you were of great use to us."

"It is no problem at all, you were lucky to come in such short notice for I am afraid that I'm planning to exit my tower and go where I am needed most. Before I let you go though, I can make one weapon of your choice just for you."

"I think a sword would be very useful right now."

"A sword it is then."

He grabbed one of the swords he had on display and began enchanting it with chrono magic.

"Thresh, give me some souls."

"Very well, here you go."

Zilean used the given souls and transferred them into my blade thus making it even stronger.

"Lux, transfer some of your light magic into my hand please."

"Sure, here you go Zilean."

He used the light magic of Lux to enchant the blade, making it glow brightly."

"It is done; I present to you the Illuminating Chrono Soulreaver!"

"Thank you very much Zilean, I am very thankful for the help you have provided us."

"Also, I have altered your armor a little bit allowing you and those bound to you to move far away from each other without getting pulled back. Only if it senses a person trying to escape you it will pull them back. Now I shall open the portal for you, good luck!"

He opened a portal for us and as we stepped through we found ourselves standing near the city of Noxus, but far enough from any danger. We decided it was best to rest and think for a while before we went to find Katarina. I and Lux lied down under a tree and she fell asleep with her head leaned on my shoulder while I got lost inside my thoughts.

_"Why does it have to be Katarina? I've heard too many bad things about her to know what she's like! Well at least she's better than Thresh I guess!"_

* * *

><p>As they relaxed under the tree, I walked around in boredom. There was nothing to torture, not even a rabbit or a squirrel. I sat down on a rock next to Liam and sighed.<p>

"There's nothing fun about waiting!"

"Haven't you ever considered doing stuff that normal people usually do for fun?"

_"I'm not so easily amused by normal things!"_

"Now why would I do that, I'm not normal."

"You have a point, but still have you ever tried playing for example a guessing game with someone?"

_"Not unless they had to guess how I was going to make them suffer."_

"No."

"Would you like to?"

I shrugged in response; there was no way I would be playing such a dull and boring game.

"No."

"Alright then, how about we just talk?"

_"That could work."_

"What do you want to know about me?"

"Who were you before you became undead?"

"I was human like you and I enjoyed torture at that time as well."

"Was there a time where you weren't all about torturing people?"

"Yes, but that was hundreds of years ago."

"What even drove you to torture anyways?"

"I don't remember."

"I think that there's still a heart hidden deep inside you."

I began to laugh insanely loud, even waking up Lux in the process.

"Hah, you can dream about that!"

My laughter also seemed to attract two Noxian soldiers which I gladly tore apart before they even noticed us.

"Damn you Thresh your laughter would've nearly doomed us!"

We heard footsteps coming from far away so we quickly abandoned the tree and went into the nearby woods.

"Does anybody know where to find Katarina?"

Lucky for him, I had just received a little bit of information on her from a Demacian fellow I had slaughtered.

"A Demacian man I had killed days ago revealed her current location; she is currently resting in the Du Couteau manor."

"Well crap, how are we going to infiltrate Noxus!?"

I came up with a perfect plan even though they might not like it.

"I have an idea that just might work!"

"Go on, I'm listening."

"We could use the same tactics as we did when you snuggled me into the city of Demacia. You and Lux will get dressed in the suits of the two dead Noxian guards, I'll put on my shackles and you'll say that you're taking me in as a prisoner. We will go to the Du Couteau manor afterwards and convince Katarina to meet us outside of Noxus by telling her that there is an urgent matter that she must attend to ordered to her by Swain. Once she is alone and vulnerable, we'll strike."

"That's one crazy plan, but I like it!"

"Do we have a deal then?"

"Yes we do sir!"

"Good, let's go!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the city of Demacia, Garen and Jarvan had noticed that Lux was absent. They searched around the citadel and the city, even ordering masses of guards to help them look for her but to no avail. Her worried brother Garen had given up the search and looked down in sorrow.<p>

"How could I let her go out of my sight Jarvan, how?"

"Don't worry friend, I'm sure we will find her!"

As I was about to give up all of my hope, I noticed a dark skinned man carrying two guns approach me.

"Your sister left with Liam and my nemesis Thresh, they are headed to Urtistan at this moment. I suspect that he might be working with Thresh and that Lux was taken captive."

"I never expected one of my best friends to betray me like that, taking my dear sister captive! Jarvan, dispatch our troops and let's head to Urtistan. When I find Liam I'll punish him for what he has done!"


	3. Infiltration of Noxus

**To Iisnonoob: Thanks for your awesome comment! I have plans for many characters to appear in the story and I will try to include those less popular. I can say that one of the characters you mentioned is definitely going to make an appearance sometime in the story.**

* * *

><p>We followed Thresh to the city of Noxus, dressed as one of their guardsmen. We were stopped immediately after reaching the gates by two Noxian guards.<p>

"Halt, what business do you have in Noxus with that creature?"

I stepped forward and did as I was asked.

"We captured this thing after he slaughtered most of our soldiers, we were the only ones left alive. We are taking him straight to jail for what he has done!

"Very well, open the gates!"

It worked; the Noxians were as gullible as the Demacians. Thresh led us to the Du Couteau manor where I knocked on one of its massive doors. Luckily for us, my knocking was heard by one of the denizens of the manor. The door was opened by Talon, the Blade's Shadow.

"Yes?"

I didn't hesitate to answer, I had to talk it out smoothly or things could get seriously wrong for us.

"We seek an audience with Katarina Du Couteau the Sinister Blade, it is an urgent matter."

"Katarina come here, some guards want to speak to you. They said it was important!"

As soon as she appeared before us I got mesmerised by her beauty, almost forgetting that we were in fact undercover.

"What do you want?"

I quickly snapped from my trance and spoke with in a serious tone.

"We have orders from King Swain; he says that you must immediately meet us outside of the city."

"For what purpose if I may ask?"

"He requires you to study the creature we have brought with us and make sure he has no tricks up his sleeve."

She examined the spectre and her eyes widened in surprise immediately after realizing who he really was.

"Holy… is that truly Thresh the Chain Warden?"

I decided to be a bragger and lie about defeating him myself.

"Yes, brought down by my very hands."

Thresh glared at me with fury in his eyes as Katarina smiled, praising me for my deeds.

"Why you little son of a…

"Well what an impressive deed, you surely must be one of the higher ranking officials! Your magical sword tells it all."

"No madam I'm actually just a casual guardsman, the sword itself was one of the spoils of war I had claimed for myself.

"Interesting, I could very well recommend you to my father that he takes you into the Du Couteau, such talent deserves to be rewarded in such a way!"

"Very well, but we have to get moving now, we still have business to attend to."

"Do you mind if Talon and a few of the guards tag along just for safety procedures?"

_"__Shit, we'll have to deal with them too!"_

"Also, we might be staying there overnight so take a few tents with you."

"Talon you pack the tents, I'll have to get some of my gear."

She packed the gear she needed in one of her already nearly full bag and together we left the city of Noxus. We led them into a secluded place in the forest where we made a full stop, causing Katarina to question our motives.

"What is this, why are you taking us so far away!?"

I began to slowly walk behind Talon with my mini scythe drawn.

"Well you see…

Before impaling it deep into his flesh and damaging his soul so severely that he immediately blacked out.

"This was all a trap!"

"Guards, attack them!"

Thresh broke free from his shackles lunged his scythe forwards as it punctured the bodies of three soldiers at once, killing them all while Lux turned the remaining few to dust. The two remaining soldiers tried to attack me but I grabbed them by their neck and consumed their souls with the power I gained from Thresh while they were still alive as their screams filled the air. Katarina threw her bag on the ground, withdrew her blades and prepared for battle.

"Very well then, you are no match for the Sinister Blade!"

She threw one of her daggers straight into Thresh's head, but it bounced right off as he laughed maniacally.

"You will have to do better than that, assassin!"

He immediately regretted ever saying ever saying those words as Katarina suddenly appeared behind him and impaled her two daggers into his head, puncturing his metal skull. I and Lux tried to react and help, but she was just too fast for us. In one swift motion she dodged Lux's light magic and tackled her on the ground before disappearing again and reappearing behind me. I dodged the dagger she threw at me, but then she jumped on me and tried to stab me in the face. My red dagger glyph began glowing brightly as we were both consumed by its light. Boom, darkness engulfed me once more. I awoke to her lying on top of me, still unconscious from the soul binding. This gave me the opportunity to observe her beautiful body up close before she would wake up.

_"__Man she's so gorgeous and her hair is so soft! She's really one in a million, a shame she's Noxian though."_

She began to open her eyes and as soon as she noticed me in front of her face she grabbed her closest blade and tried to stab me in the face only to have a powerful force throw her off me. She got up and tried to hide run away into the woods, only to have the force of my armor pull her back towards me.

"What have you done to me!?"

Before I could answer, Thresh already spoke up before me lecturing her about the mysterious force which binds us together.

"You're stuck with him like I am; there is no way you're ever getting away from that armor. Also as you have seen you can't harm him so welcome to hell!"

"I swear I'll fucking kill you if you don't release me right this moment!"

I tried to explain this to her, but to no avail.

"I can't undo it, you're stuck with us whether you like it or not!"

She tried throwing a dagger towards me, only to have it bounce right off me like it was nothing. She was pissed off right now, really pissed off.

"Now listen to me Demacian, you might try to take me prisoner but I will fight back!"

"Who said anything about taking you as a prisoner, sit down and let me explain what is happening."

"I do not take orders from you!"

_"__Ughhh, she's really getting on my nerves!"_

"I've had just about enough of your pointless anger; even Thresh who is a murderous psychopath has more reason than you do!"

"Release me, NOW!"

"Sit the fuck down already!"

"MAKE ME!"

"Thresh, make her sit down!"

Thresh happily withdrew his scythe and moved closer to Katarina who immediately changed her mind knowing how remorseless the jailor is in torturing others.

"Alright, alright, I'll sit!"

I decided to mock her, getting her even angrier.

"Good girl!"

"I'm going to enjoy shoving my dagger down your throat!"

"Now listen up, it's a long story."

After a full hour of explanation, she finally got what I meant with being stuck with us forever.

"Oh my god, so I'm really stuck with you morons!?"

"Yep, Thresh here has already realized that he isn't going to come far with arguing with me. Last time he did that he was thrown into a pole."

"Well that's just fucking great; I'm stuck with two Demacians and a psychopath!"

I looked around to see that the tents that the Noxians brought with them were still there and luckily Talon was still unconscious.

"Those tents of yours, they could prove useful for us!"

Katarina spoke up immediately, wanting the biggest tent for herself.

"The big one is mine and mine alone so someone will sleep outside because the small one is only big enough for one person."

I laughed and focused my gaze on her.

"Hold on princess, you are going to share that big tent of yours with somebody."

"Oh no, that tent is MINE!"

"Remember, don't argue with me!"

"I fucking hate you!"

"So who's it going to be, me or Lux?"

"I would rather die than share the bed with the royal blood of Demacia, so I choose you."

_"__I knew she would pick me."_

"Ok then, Lux, are you cool with the small tent?"

"Yeah, but what about Thresh?"

"I don't sleep."

"Oh right, I forgot you were dead."

It was already getting dark so it was best to rest for now.

"I suggest we go ahead and have some sleep."

I and Katarina went inside the big tent where she put her bag between us, representing a border.

"Try anything and you're dead!"

I took off my armor and lied next to the bag, but she didn't even bother taking off hers which I kind of wished she did.

"Goodnight!"

"Fuck you!"

I laughed before drifting to sleep, I just enjoyed provoking her. In the morning she kicked me in the stomach sending me straight on my feet.

"Wake up!"

"What the hell is wrong with you woman!?"

She didn't respond to my question because she was more focused on what lies ahead of us.

"Tell me, who do we have to find next?"

I looked down at my armor to see a new purple eye glyph had just formed below the red dagger one.

_"__An eye, what kind of creature or person represents an eye?"_

"I really don't know, take a look at the eye glyph and tell me if you know anything about it."

"I think it has something to do with the void since it is purple and the eye could represent a large creature that's been recently lurking near Noxus."

"What kind of creature are you talking about?"

"Some eyewitnesses told that it's an enormous eye with four tentacles and its name is Vel'Koz."

"I'll ask Thresh about this, he might have some useful information."

I put my armor on and went outside to find Thresh. He was sitting on a rock next to our tents and he was deep within his thoughts.

"Hey Thresh I have a question for you."

He snapped back into reality and turned towards me.

"Ask then."

"Do you know anyone named Vel'Koz?"

"I heard about him yes, but I do not know of his location. He is one of the few creatures from the void that were summoned here to our world. Unlike the other beings of the void who seek to consume, he seeks knowledge and wisdom."

"Well that isn't so bad for a voidborn!"

He laughed at me and I immediately knew that this being was as bad as the others.

"He seeks knowledge through disintegration of course."

"Damn it, can't there be one nice thing from the void?"

* * *

><p>I got out the tent myself, looked around and saw Liam talking to Thresh near the camp.<p>

_"__How the hell did he manage to get that monster under control like this, I've heard so many terrible stories about Thresh and here he is, sitting on a rock laughing with Liam. If he thinks he can get me under control like that I'll prove him dead wrong! _

I stared at him for a while and got lost deep inside my thoughts.

_I do hate him, but he is kinda cute and really handsome too..."_

When I realized what I was actually thinking to myself I immediately snapped out of it.

_"What the hell was I thinking, he's my enemy!"_

My thoughts were interrupted by Lux who greeted me like I was some sort of a friend to her.

"Good morning!"

I didn't greet her back, there was no way I would ever greet a royal blood of Demacia!

"It wouldn't hurt to greet me back now would it?"

"I'm not greeting a Demacian, especially a royal one!"

"Wow, even Thresh is friendlier than you are!"

_"__Did she just compare me to that abomination!?"_

"Listen kiddo, why don't you just hop off to your friends and leave me alone before I decide to hurt you!"

"Wow, just wow!"

She did as I told her and I was finally alone or so I thought when I saw Liam heading towards me.

_"__Oh for fuck's sake, what does he want now!?"_

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted you to know we'll be heading to find Vel'Koz soon so I thought I'd help you put down the tents."

I rolled my eyes but still did as I was told. While we were packing up our stuff he tried to be friendly to me, not that it would work though.

"So what's your story?"

I kept silent and continued with the packing as if he had never spoken.

"Why are you so rude to me, I'm just trying to talk that's all!"

"Because I hate you, that's why!"

"Fine then, be a bitch!"

I froze completely; my rage was nearing its peak.

"Say that again if you dare!"

"You heard me, loud and clear!"

In a sudden motion I turned around and punched his jaw with such force that it made him stumble back a bit.

"Oh, you'll regret that!"

He clenched his fist and punched me in the gut. My eyes burned with fury, he was going to pay!

"I'M GOING TO BREAK YOUR FUCKING TEETH!"

I burst out with uncontrollable rage and assaulted him by shunpoing behind his back trying to kick him. He grabbed me by the leg and threw me into a tree while I just got up like it was nothing, I was far too angry to feel any pain. I charged towards him and began punching him ferociously, but he managed to block my attacks and I also managed to block his attacks.

* * *

><p>I could hear Liam and Katarina arguing at the camp and I couldn't listen to them any longer so I decided to talk to Thresh for a little bit.<p>

"Hey Thresh?"

"Yes?"

"What do you think of Liam?"

"He's actually one of the first people I'm beginning to like, the second being you of course. What about you?"

"I've had a crush on him for about two years now, I'm just too afraid to tell."

"Don't ask me for advice, I only know how to kill and torture."

"I think that's not true at all."

"Is that so, do you have any proof of that?"

"Well, no I don't."

"I'm finally beginning to feel good emotions for the first time in hundreds of years; you guys have actually affected my ways of thinking."

"Aww, someone's beginning to grow a heart!"

"Don't get me wrong though, I still enjoy killing people."

"Have you ever thought about doing the opposite?"

"No and I never will."

* * *

><p>After fighting with Katarina for an awful lot of time we collapsed next to each other in exhaustion.<p>

"Hah, at least now you're too tired to keep on bitching!"

"Oh shut the fuck up!"

"Guess I was wrong!"

We got up without any more words and began packing the stuff we were supposed to a long time ago. We set off to continue on our journey to find Vel'Koz afterwards. I walked alongside Thresh who from the looks of it seemed to be very happy.

"Hey, why are you smiling?"

"I see fresh prey coming towards us!"

"What are you talking about!?"

"Look over there!"

He pointed his finger forward, pointing at a few robed men approaching us with drawn daggers and one of them carried a staff. Lux immediately recognized them and prepared her staff for battle.

"Oh no, not those guys again!"

Katarina looked at her with confusion in her eyes, she never encountered them before so there was no way she knew of them.

"What's going on?"

I provided her with a short but logical explanation.

"Well a day ago when we were in Urtistan we were attacked by the same cultists. While I do not know why they are after me I know that they are most definitely not friendly."

She huffed and withdrew her blades, ready to jump into the fray.

"They won't stand a chance against me!"

The cultists approached us and stopped. A masked cultist carrying a golden staff glowing with purple energy emerged from the lesser ones and spoke.

"Soulbound, you may have defeated our scouts but I assure you I will be your end!"

Thresh threw out his scythe and hooked one of the lesser cultists, jumping towards him and slicing through his flesh. Unlucky for him though, the masked cultist simply blasted Thresh with a purple energy, sending him flying through the air and hitting a tree. We charged into the battle, Katarina shunpoed behind one the cultists and spun around, throwing daggers everywhere. Lux ensnared two of the cultists which attacked her and with one blast of light reduced them to ashes. Thresh got up enraged and jumped back into the battle using the box and trapping many cultists within it. I on the other hand faced the masked sorcerer who fired a blast of purple energy straight at me, but somehow I managed to dodge the upcoming blow.

_"__Amazing, I must've gained Katarina's agility and flexibility after our soul binding!"_

My enchanted blade met the sorcerer's staff, but he jumped back and growled in anger.

"Enough of this folly; behold the true power of the void!"

The sorcerer suddenly froze all of us, including the remaining cultists. We were unable to move any of our body parts as we could only watch while the sorcerer sacrificed his cultists in order to empower himself even more. The energy which entered his body transformed him dramatically; he lost all he had of his humanity as his mask became his face. We were unfrozen as the beast before us taunted us.

"You will die here and now Soulbound!"

It growled before unleashing a wave of void magic upon us, but all of us quickly jumped out of the way. Thresh threw his scythe towards the monster binding its legs as Lux blinded it using her light magic. Katarina then jumped on its back, impaling her daggers into its neck making it roar in rage. The beast was weak enough for me to grab its soul so I launched my mini scythe as it sunk into its flesh. I pulled it back with all of the force I had in my body thus dragging the monster's soul out of its body. Because the power of the sacrificed cultists was taken from it, the beast transformed back into the sorcerer it was before. He collapsed on his knees, too weak to cast any more of his spells. I approached him and grabbed his throat in demand of some answers.

"Tell me sorcerer, who are you?"

"I will never tell you!"

"Fine, can you at least tell me anything you might know about Vel'Koz and his whereabouts?"

"The Eye of the Void is located somewhere near Morgon pass; he was last seen leaving Urtistan in search for Zilean."

"Thank you for your information sorcerer."

I drained him of his soul and his lifeless body collapsed before me. We decided it was best to wash ourselves in a nearby basin we had just found. After all I haven't had a good bath in ages now and I smell really, really bad. Thresh on the other hand rather spent time collecting the souls of the fallen than bathing with us. I immediately threw my clothes off, stripping myself to only my underwear. I dove into the humid water as the other two undressed behind bushes. Lucky for Lux, she didn't forget her bathing suit while on the other hand Katarina went into the water wearing only her underpants and covering her breasts with her arm since she didn't want to get her bra wet. She swam behind a small waterfall in order to clean herself in privacy as I and Lux decided to toss around a light orb she made.

"Hey Lux, watch this!"

I jumped out of the water, did a backflip and kicked the orb towards her. She caught it and clapped excitedly for me.

"Wow Liam, that was awesome!"

"Hmm, how about I scare Katarina a bit huh?"

"Yeah, she deserves it for being so grumpy all the time!"

I swam towards the waterfall where she was bathing and slowly approached her when I suddenly stopped as I heard her sing.

_"__Is she actually singing while showering!? Well she does have a very beautiful voice!"_

I jumped from behind her and shouted loudly as she jumped, revealing her breasts for a second before angrily covering them with her arm.

"Liam, I swear you're so fucking DEAD!"

She punched with such a force that it made my world spin then I was punched again a few times and man it was painful. Our fight was interrupted by Lux who hid behind the waterfall with us and told us to stay quiet.

"Shut up, we've got company!"

We stood motionless and carefully observed the white haired woman with a broken blade. Thresh came by to the basin looking for us when his gaze met with that of the woman.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?"

"Stay back abomination, I'm warning you!"

He chuckled and withdrew his scythe ready to attack her, but Katarina quickly stormed out of her hiding spot as she recognized the mysterious woman.

"Wait Thresh, don't attack her just yet!"

She decided to question the woman while getting dressed.

"How are you still alive Riven, the whole of Noxus thought you were dead including me."

"I escaped the bombardment, but I'm a different person now."

"Why didn't you come back to Noxus then?"

"Because I don't belong there, I hate Noxus for what they have done to innocent Ionians!"

"You traitor, how could you!?"

Thresh looked at the two women with confusion, being unsure either to attack or just watch.

"So do I kill her or what?"

I and Lux emerged from the hiding spot as well to greet this newcomer but not before getting dressed that is. Katarina was about to start a fight with Riven but I quickly grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her back a little bit in order for her to chill down.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Katarina here can't accept the fact that I've abandoned Noxus forever."

"What is wrong with you, you can't just force people to worship Noxus!"

She struggled to get out of my grasp but I only pulled her back with a greater force than before.

"Let me go NOW!"

"Here you go Thresh, calm her down a bit."

"I hate you so much!"

_"__Hah, that always gets her!"_

She immediately stopped resisting me as soon as I threatened her with Thresh, allowing me to talk to Riven.

"Who are you anyways?"

"My name is Liam, this is Lux we're both Demacian and that spectre from the Shadow Isles is Thresh."

"So Katarina who's betraying Noxus now huh, you're travelling with two Demacians and a murderer!"

"Shut up, I'm forced to travel with them!"

"Is she your prisoner or something?"

"No, she's actually bound to my soul and can't get away from me because if she tried she would be pulled back by my armor."

"What?"

"Come with us and I will explain everything to you on the way."

"How can I be sure to trust you?"

"Look, I promise we won't harm you in any way. If you would hear our story you would know to trust us."

"Alright, I'll listen to your story but I'll leave if I want to ok?"

"That's fine by me!"

And so we continued our journey to Morgon pass to find Vel'Koz, I still had a lot of explaining to do to Riven so I got right to it.


	4. Eye of the Void

On our way to Morgon pass I explained all that had happened to us in the past few days, she knew what was happening now.

"So now we're all stuck together."

"I get it now, poor Liam it must've been rough losing your father!"

A tear escaped my eye as memories of my father flashed by in my mind, reminding me that I must stop at nothing to find him.

"I'm devastated on the inside, thanks for your compassion Riven."

"Aww, that's no problem at all!"

Katarina huffed when she heard Riven talking to me like that, it was like she was jealous or something.

"Is someone jealous?"

"No, it's just pathetic that she's so compassionate!"

_"__Guess not!"_

"Quit your bitching for fuck's sake, at least try to be friendly!"

"Why should I, I hate all of you!"

I slapped her hard across the face, causing hers and the others' jaw to drop in shock.

"I've had just about enough of your fucking temper you heartless bitch!"

"You're going to regret doing that!"

She punched me in the gut with full force but this time I was so fuelled by anger that I felt absolutely nothing. We were about to start another fight when an annoyed Lux stepped between us, preventing us from beating each other to death.

"Would you just stop, you're acting like kids!"

* * *

><p>I said nothing and walked forward like nothing had ever happened as the others followed.<p>

_"__He's so cute when he's angry… Damn it, I can't stop thinking about him!"_

It was a pretty silent walk for me while they chatted behind me; even Thresh was enjoying the conversations. After a while of walking Liam advised us to stop and set up a camp, but we had only one problem.

"There are no tents for Riven so I guess she's sleeping outside."

Liam disagreed with me and tried to convince me to share the tent with her.

"We have enough space but you'll have to sleep without the bag between us."

"No, that's not going to happen. You can share your side with Riven if you want to, but the bag stays!"

"It's ok guys I have a tent of my own."

I sighed in relief and we set up the camp. I and Liam entered our tent and I once again put my bag between us.

"Goodnight."

I didn't respond, when is he going to learn that he isn't getting anywhere with trying to be nice to me. I fell asleep soon afterwards and woke up to an eerie noise coming from outside the tent. I immediately woke Liam up as he lazily opened his eyes.

"Wake up now!"

"Wha…what?"

He came to his senses as soon as he heard the noise and quickly rose to his feet, putting on his armor.

"What's that terrible noise!?"

"I don't know, it sounds like some sort of dark magic!"

"I have a bad feeling about this!"

Thresh bolted inside our tent with a serious look on his face, we immediately knew something was wrong.

"Vel'Koz is here; get up right now you two!"

We got out of the tent as I woke up Lux and Riven before we would go to the source of the noise. I quickly explained what was going on to the two confused women as they prepared for battle. Instead of us finding the noise though, it found us. The enormous creature stood before us as we all looked at it with pure terror in our eyes, except Thresh of course that abomination was eager to face the creature of the void.

"Ahh finally, fresh subjects for me to study!"

Thresh stepped forward with his scythe drawn before throwing it straight at the giant eye. Vel'Koz only fired one blast from his eye, knocking the scythe away.

"I detect the presence of undead. Fascinating, I must know more about you!"

He opened a rift below us but all of us except Thresh managed to get out of the way. He was engulfed by the void magic as Vel'Koz created a tectonic disruption, sending Thresh into the air. Right before he was about to disintegrate him with one final move, I threw a dagger which was headed straight for his eye. It was immediately disintegrated even before it reached it and he turned around in one swift motion, his gaze fixed upon me, Liam, Riven and Lux.

"Insolent human, how dare you interrupt my examination!"

He threw an energy bolt into Lux which then exploded and hit Liam and Riven as well. Lux and Riven were knocked out cold as Liam was merely knocked on the ground. As soon as it hit Liam though, the creature seemed to show signs of pain as well, but that wouldn't save me from what he was about to do next. He prepared himself to disintegrate me as I stood there motionless and in fear.

_"__This is the end for me; nobody can save me from this monstrosity. I should've at least apologized to Liam for things I did to him and now I'll die with guilt in my soul. Goodbye world, I had a good life."_

Vel'Koz released the almighty disintegration ray at me as I closed my eyes ready to embrace death. The ray never came though, was I already dead? I opened my eyes to see Liam standing before me, blocking the ray.

"Go Katarina, I can't… hold on… for much… longer!"

I jumped away from the blocked ray as I watched the creature squeal in pain while the ray continued to scorch Liam.

_"__Did he just… He just risked his own life for me! I've offended him so much and yet here he is, giving his life so that I could live. He is a real friend unlike the many I had known in Noxus."_

An explosion followed the squealing of pain as darkness shrouded my eyes. I was the first one to wake up and I looked around to see damage the explosion had done to the land. As I saw Liam lying on the ground before me I ran to him, trying to wake him up.

"Wake up, please wake up!"

He coughed, opened his eyes and smiled.

"Well hello there!"

I hugged him tightly and he was surprised as if he was looking at a miracle.

"Thank god you're okay!"

"No Katarina, are you okay!?"

We got up and he just looked at me with confusion in his eyes.

"Yes, I've never felt better!"

"Well this is strange, how come you're suddenly so nice to me?"

"You saved my life Liam and I'm eternally grateful for what you did. I'm sorry for all the things I've done to you, I take it all back. You're a friend like no other!"

* * *

><p>I smiled knowing that what I did just changed her life forever.<p>

"Apology accepted; I always knew you had a soft side!"

"I'm glad that we can be friends!"

"We should see how the others are doing though."

"I'll go check on Lux and Riven."

"Alright, I'll check on Thresh then."

We stopped walking as soon as we saw that damn eye thing wake up from his slumber. He got closer to me and focused his gaze on me as I just stood there, not knowing what to do.

"There is no need to fear me Liam; I already know everything about you and most of your friends."

"What, how?"

"It seems that the soul binding had given me access to yours and your soulbound friends' mind."

The others got up too and just stared at Vel'Koz with pure terror, only Thresh had no signs of fear in his eyes.

"I know every dirty little secret and the darkness of your minds. I must say though, you have a very clean mind Liam not a single bad thing in your mind except the loss of your father."

Katarina didn't trust this creature of the void; she didn't believe any of the words he said.

"Prove it then, tell me something that only I would know!"

"You though Liam was cute ever since you met even though you hated him."

I smiled as her face turned red, she believed him now.

"Oh did she now?"

"Do not mock her; you thought the same about her! Must I recite every single thought of yours?"

We were both red as tomatoes by now, I shouldn't joke around with him or he could reveal everything about us. Riven was only one left who didn't believe Vel'Koz and decided to question him herself.

"I still don't believe any of your words, monster!"

"Sadly, I can only access the memories of Liam and those who were bound to him, I know nothing about you."

"See, he's making this up!"

"Very well then, let me quote some of the recent thoughts of you fellow companions, for example Katarina."

She stared at him with terror in her eyes; she didn't want her innermost thought revealed.

"No, don't you dare!"

"Ahem, I do hate him, but he is kinda cute and really handsome too said Katarina to herself as she stared at Liam_."_

Everybody except me, Katarina and Lux burst out in insane laughter, Riven was almost crying from the sheer amount of laughter.

"Ha, ha, ha this is gold, Katarina Du Couteau the Sinister Blade fantasizes over a Demacian!"

I remained completely serious, stunned even, does a Noxian assassin really have feelings for me?

He turned to Thresh who was worried about what Vel'Koz might reveal about him now.

"Thresh I know why and how you became what you are today and I must say you will be quite an interesting person to talk to."

"You are quite interesting yourself Vel'Koz. We shall talk at night time when all of them will be asleep."

"Very well, I'm looking forward to it!"

Vel'Koz was an interesting being, he is calm and intelligent compared to other voidborn. He knows so much about us, yet I don't know a thing about him.

"So Vel'Koz, how did you enter Runeterra anyways?"

"I was summoned through a summoning ritual performed by Malzahar, but he wanted to use me as his servant to which I didn't oblige so I escaped Icathia searching for greater knowledge. I was so close to grasping the ultimate knowledge of time, but I was unlucky as Zilean had left Urtistan."

"What's the void like?"

"Dark and riddled with my kind, I miss it."

"So the void is another dimension?"

"No one knows really, it is counted as one by many though."

"I must say, I really admire your intelligence."

"Why thank you, not many people have acknowledged that!"

"It was nice talking to you!"

"A good talk indeed!"

We decided to rest a little before continuing with our journey so we climbed up a nearby cliff to have a beautiful view of the land. Lux and Riven chatted about girl stuff, Vel'Koz and Thresh practised their abilities on each other and Katarina climbed up a nearby tree as I followed her up. She sat down on a branch which was hanging right over the edge of the cliff but I was afraid for my safety so I didn't follow her.

"Oh come on, come sit with me!"

"Umm, don't you thing that's a little too dangerous!?"

"Someone's a pussy!"

I gave in and carefully sat next to her not wanting to plummet down into the depths.

"Are you happy now?"

"Just look at the view, isn't it great?"

"Yeah it is, but we could've had the same view from a safer place!"

"Just enjoy the view and don't complain about danger!"

I relaxed and tried not to think about falling to my death, it helped me a lot though.

"So what's next for us?"

"I don't know; let me look at the new glyph."

I looked down at my armor and noticed an anchor shaped dark blue glyph.

"An anchor, I wonder who that could be."

"Definitely someone connected with the sea."

_"__That would probably be someone from Bilgewater, but who?"_

"My father used to tell me stories about one man who was left to die in the seas and returned back seeking revenge. He wielded an anchor, but I forgot his name."

"I've been to Bilgewater before and I once saw the man you're talking about, his name is Nautilus."

"Alright then, we'll head to Piltover and sail to Bilgewater."

"So Liam, from which region of Demacia are you anyways?"

"I lived in a small remote village a few hours of walking away from the city."

"What happened back there, how did you lose your father?"

"I woke up and the whole village including my father was gone, the only one there was Thresh who just came by in search for fresh victims. I miss my father so much, I was so happy with my old life."

"At least you had a caring father unlike me."

She looked down in sadness; I immediately knew she was remembering some very painful memories.

"He never cared about me and when I was little he even beat me when I failed at certain things. He forced me to become an assassin and I embraced it in a few years. I was happy for quite some time, but now I'm feeling like there's something missing in my life."

_"__I think what she needs is love which she never received before in her life."_

"And what is that?"

"I really don't know I just know there's something."

I decided it was best to help her get over her sad moment so I moved closer and embraced her. She was surprised by this, but gave in and leaned her head on my shoulder.

* * *

><p>I watched the two up on the tree carefully and then my heart sank when I saw Liam hug her as she leaned her head on his shoulder.<p>

_"__No, no, no, I can't let her take my Liam!"_

"Lux, LUX!"

I snapped back into reality as I heard Riven yell my name.

"Oh sorry, I just got lost in my thoughts for a second."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, everything's fine."

"You can tell me, I promise I won't tell anybody."

I sighed and shared my innermost secret with her, I trusted her.

"I have a crush on Liam and I'm worried that Katarina might get in the way."

"You should try and win him over somehow, try to prevent moments like that over there."

_"__Hmm, she's right but what should I do?"_

"What should I do Riven?"

"For the start you should call him down and talk to him to prevent any more moments escalating from the hug. Also let Katarina know that he's going to be yours, just not in front of him!"

"Thanks for the help!"

"No problem!"

"Liam!"

I called out for him and he immediately jumped down from the tree with Katarina following him.

"What's up Lux?"

_"__What should I say next?"_

"Where are we headed now that we've found Vel'Koz?"

"We're going to go to Piltover and sail to Bilgewater from there."

"So who's the next person we need to find?"

"His name is Nautilus; he's a giant walking tin can. Anyways I'm going to go talk to Thresh and Vel'Koz for a bit okay?"

"I'll come with you."

He left together with Riven leaving Katarina alone; it was the perfect opportunity to let her know not to touch my Liam!

"Listen Katarina, I love Liam so you better stay away from him or else!"

She laughed in order to mock me; I immediately realized that she wasn't going to back out.

"Have you been watching us recently, he's obviously more into me than into you!

She grabbed me by my armor and pointed her dagger straight at my face.

"Oh and if you try anything I won't hesitate to shove this dagger down your throat!"

I wasn't going to let her threaten me like that so I released a blast of my light magic, knocking her on the ground.

_"__She's smiling, why the hell is she smiling!?"_

Liam had noticed what I had done and ran towards Katarina who pretended to be hurt.

_"__That bitch!"_

* * *

><p>"So Vel, I see you're getting along with Thresh!"<p>

"He is quite an interesting fellow I must say and a great combatant as well!"

"Vel'Koz's abilities are very good; it's really great practising with someone who has the thrill to kill!"

Out of a sudden a loud blast of what seemed like magic was heard from nearby. As I turned around I saw Katarina lying on the ground and Lux wielding her staff.

_"__They must've fought!"_

I ran towards Katarina and kneeled down, she seemed like she was hurt.

"What's going on here?"

"I don't know Lux just attacked me for no reason!"

"Is it because she's Noxian huh?"

"What, no!"

I knew she was lying; it's way too obvious. I'm travelling with royal Demacian and a Noxian assassin, fights like that are to be expected, but I didn't expect Lux to be the so hateful towards Noxians!

"Don't lie to me Lux!"

"I'm not lying, she was mocking me!"

"I said nothing!"

_"__Damn it, which one should I believe?"_

"Stop lying to him bitch!"

_"__Yep, Lux was guilty."_

"I'm going to stick with Katarina on this one, her surprised face says it all and it seems like you were the one mocking her Lux!"

"Liam why don't you believe me, you've known me for years and you've known her for just a few days!"

"Then why is she so surprised and why are you using insults like bitch?"

Vel'Koz stepped in and was about to end the fight once and for all.

"I can end this petty little ramble right now. I have access to Katarina's mind so I know what's going on and believe me once I tell you…

Before he could finish the sentence though, a spear flew by his eye missing him only for a millimeter. We all turned to the left to see the whole Rakkor tribe marching towards us, we were screwed.

"We can't fight all of them!"

Thresh ignored me and charged with his weapon drawn and managed to hook one of the tribesmen, only to have a spear plunged through his head by what seemed to be the tribe's champion. We dropped our weapons to the ground and put our hands up as the tribe surrounded us. Their greatest champion emerged from the masses of soldiers and spoke with an angry tone.

"How dare you trespass Mount Targon!"

I tried to get us out of this mess, but to no avail.

"We're sorry; we'll get on our way right now!"

He pointed his spear at me, taunting me.

"Think you could just walk away now didn't you? We have other plans for you trespassers, shackle them and bring them to the arena!"

As soon as I heard the word arena I tried to pick up my weapon and fight, but before I could react I was knocked out cold by one of the tribesmen.


	5. The Rakkor

**To Iisnonoob: Thanks again, I'll try to update as soon as I can!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I awoke in a dark cell and slowly looked around to see Vel'Koz and Lux beside me.<p>

"Wh...What happened?"

Vel'Koz focused his gaze on me, trying to explain what the hell was going on.

"They threw me, Katarina and Riven into the arena and I was the only victor. I'm afraid that Katarina and Riven weren't as lucky as me since they were given weak eroded weapons while I just disintegrated my opponent."

"Are they alright?"

"Not quite likely, the Rakkor tribe tortures and then executes the losers and they both lost."

My eyes filled with tears and anger as soon as I heard him utter the word execute.

_"__Katarina…Riven… Gone! I swear I will make them pay for what they have done!"_

"Do not weep for them just yet, the Rakkor said the executions will commence in half an hour so we still have time!"

I began to throw myself at the cell gate, trying to get out in any way possible.

"What are we waiting for, let's get out of here!"

I stopped and lost all hope as soon as Vel'Koz revealed that it is impossible to escape.

"The cell gate is magically enchanted from the inside, we cannot exit!"

Then I remembered, Thresh was missing and Vel'Koz didn't mention him competing in the arena.

"Wait, what happened to Thresh!?"

"After his head was punctured by the spear I lost connection to his mind for a while but it came back soon after. By what I can read from his mind he is currently being buried him next to the Rakkor's dead, but he's still alive."

* * *

><p>The tribesmen had begun to bury me underground without knowing that a spectre cannot die so easily from just one spear. Before they could cover me with any more dirt, I jumped up and slashed through them with my scythe.<p>

"Ugh, I can sense the armor pulling me somewhere!"

I followed the energy emanating from the armor, sneaking by guards until coming to what seemed like an arena.

"Guess they must be in here!"

In noticed a small crack in the arena's walls which lead me to the underground jail room. The armor's energy was growing even stronger as I walked by empty cell rooms until coming face to face with a familiar person.

* * *

><p>I heard footsteps coming from outside the cell when I saw the familiar green figure before me.<p>

"Thresh!"

"Hello Liam!"

"Can you get us out of here please?"

"Now how am I supposed to do that?"

"The keys are right next to you."

"Oh."

He unlocked our cell gate with a golden key, setting us free once and for all. I rushed and grabbed my weapon also tossing Lux her staff. We ran like never before, the lives of Katarina and Riven depended on us. I rushed into the arena seeing the two women chained with their heads lowered and their necks exposed. A man carrying a large axe approached them, but before he cause them any harm Vel'Koz unleashed his powerful disintegration ray and reduced him to ashes. I ran towards Katarina and broke her chains as Thresh broke Riven's, she was very happy to see me.

"Liam!"

She jumped on her feet hugging me tightly and burrowing her head in my chest. Her body was full of cuts and bruises.

"Thanks for saving my life again!"

"What have they done to you?"

"Not much, a few whippings and beatings that's all."

I was surprised, how is that not much to her?

"I'm glad that you're okay!"

Enraged the tribesmen surrounded us with their weapons drawn. Before they were about to attack, I stepped forward and challenged their greatest champion to a duel.

"Enough, we will settle this once and for all! I challenge your greatest champion to a duel and if he loses we are free to go!"

They agreed and stepped back they called out their champion's name while slamming the ground with their spears.

"Pantheon, Pantheon, Pantheon!"

And then he came wielding his spear, ready to kill.

"You dare challenge me, Pantheon, you shall regret your decision soon enough!"

"Stop with the talking and let's do this already!"

"Very well, but if you lose we will kill all of your friends and take your women as slaves for my men's pleasure."

I launched my mini scythe at him trying to grab his soul, only to have blocked by his shield. He jumped forward smacked me in the head with his shield then tried to impale me on his spear, but I jumped out of the way and slashed at him with my sword. I managed to strike him in the leg, but he didn't show any signs of pain only signs of rage. He began attacking me like crazy; I barely dodged his attacks this time. He pushed me away and threw his spear towards me, but I slid under it, vaulted over him and kicked him in the back. My friends were cheering for me all the way, but for what was about to come next not even their cheering could save me. In all his rage, Pantheon jumped high into the air and plummeted down on me with such a powerful force that I was knocked down on the ground immediately after impact. As I got up he smacked my head with his shield and punctured my stomach with his spear. My friends gasped in horror as Pantheon slowly walked away, receiving applauds from the crowd.

"No one can defeat the almighty Pantheon!"

I felt a powerful energy course through my veins, it was void magic!

_"__This must be the power that I gained from Vel'Koz!"_

The purple void energy consumed me entirely as my mind became twisted and evil as if an unknown force was controlling it. The hole in my stomach regenerated leaving no sign of it ever being present.

"WHAT IS THIS WEAK MORTAL BODY, YOU WILL SUFFER FOR THIS INTRUSION!"

Before he could react the force in the command of my body lunged forward and began assaulting him with unnatural speed. He was powerless to react as I beat him senselessly, knocking him on the ground with the final blow. He tried to get up, but fell on the ground instantly. The energy abandoned me as I became normal once more.

"I yield, you are the victor!"

My friends came running to me one by one. Katarina jumped and hugged me tightly as Lux and Riven did the same. Vel'Koz and Thresh came by and nodded in my approval, not wanting to join the group hug. After minute or so we slowly let go of each other and as we did Pantheon approached me, kneeling before me.

"Never before have I lost a duel and I am proud to pronounce you the new champion!"

The crowd called out my name while slamming their spears at the ground.

"Liam, Liam, Liam!"

"It would be of my utmost honor to serve you champion, wherever you go I follow!"

I happily shook his hand and welcomed him to the group.

"Welcome to the family Pantheon!"

We left the arena and waited for Pantheon to pack his things including a large war tent before we went back to our own camp by the cliff. We were all exhausted from all the fighting so we wished each other a goodnight and went straight to our tents. I and Katarina decided not to go to sleep just yet so I offered to mend her wounds. She stripped herself to only her underwear as I slowly began to clean her cuts with a rag I found in the tent.

"Does it hurt when I do this?"

"Nah not at all, I'm actually enjoying this!"

_"__She's one tough woman!"_

"Hey do you want me to massage you for a little bit?"

She lied down on her stomach in response as I began to slowly massage her back.

"Ahh, I've waited so long to just take off my armor and relax for a bit!"

"Enjoying this aren't you?"

"Yeah, I've never had a massage before in my life."

"Do you have any oil or something I could use?"

"It's in the bag."

"Why do you even have massage oil if you've never been massaged?"

"For no reason…

I opened the bag she was referring to, not only finding massage oil but also a kitty suit.

"Well, well, look what I've found!"

She immediately snatched the bag from my hands, took out the oil and threw the bag back in the corner pretending like I never saw that suit.

* * *

><p>I threw the bag away but it's was too late, he knows my secret now.<p>

"Tell anyone about this and I'll kill you!"

"Your secret's safe with me, but why are you even carrying a kitty suit with you all the time?"

"It's very important to me, it's my favourite thing to wear but I've only worn it once and that was when I was all alone at home."

"That suit tells everything about your real soft and kind personality."

_"__Oh no, he thinks I'm a softie now!"_

"Shut up, I'm definitely not soft or kind!"

"Just stop pretending to be someone you're not Katarina, be yourself for once!"

_"__He's right, why should I continue to hide my true self from him. After all he's my best friend and I think I'm in love with him too."_

I looked deep into his eyes; it was all or nothing now I just had to make my move. He was staring back at me with confusion in his eyes, not knowing what to expect.

"You want me to be myself, fine then I'll be myself."

What I did next caught him by surprise; he was never expecting me to do such a thing after we've known each other for only three days. I closed my eyes, kissing his soft lips and here I was a Noxian assassin kissing a Demacian, but I didn't care about that anymore. He wasn't trying to struggle out of this instead he embraced it and gave in to the magical moment. I still couldn't believe this was actually happening, a few days ago I hated him and now I love him with all my heart. I slowly pulled away and as I did he muttered those three words I wanted to hear all along.

"I love you."

"I love you too Liam."

"This is the best moment of my life."

"Now come on, are you going to massage my back or not?"

He didn't hesitate squirting the oil on my back and began to massage me slowly. I was enjoying every moment of it, it just felt so good.

"A few days ago I would've never thought about you and me falling in love like this."

"Yeah me neither, remember how much I hated you until you saved my life?"

"You were a real bitch."

"I know."

_"__At least I got him before Lux could interfere!"_

"That's it for tonight; I might do it tomorrow again if you ask nicely.

_"__But he just barely started!"_

"Oh come on!"

"I'm sorry but I'm just too exhausted."

"Fine, but I'm expecting at least an hour of massage tomorrow!"

"Goodnight Kat."

_"__Did he just call me Kat?"_

"Goodnight Liam."

I snuggled next to him as he put his arm around my waist, squeezing me tightly. I slowly drifted to sleep, feeling comfortable in his embrace.

* * *

><p>While the others were sleeping, I and Thresh were just beginning to start a fresh conversation.<p>

"So Vel'Koz, what do you know about me?"

"I know everything about you, your dark past and how you became a jailor."

"You know so much about me and yet I know nothing of you, so please introduce yourself to me."

"What is there to tell about me besides the fact I'm a voidspawn?"

"Tell me of your past."

"There was literally nothing besides hanging out in the void with my brethren."

"No loved ones?"

"Does it look like a spaghetti monster firing laser beams has any need for love?"

"We're quite alike then."

"Yes, but you were mortal once."

"That was a long time ago and besides, I remember absolutely nothing about my human self."

"I'm afraid that I cannot reach your forgotten memories so there is no way for me to help you remember."

"I don't even want to remember being frail and loving."

* * *

><p>I woke up to the sound of Thresh laughing in the morning and boy that was creepy. I slowly exited my tent and went to talk to Riven.<p>

"Good morning Riven!"

"Hi Lux, how was your sleep?"

"Not bad."

"Listen, I have something very important to tell you."

_"__Hmm, what could she possibly tell me?"_

"I heard Liam and Katarina talking last night for quite a long time, I didn't hear what they were talking about but I'm certain that if you don't make your move on him now she might take him from you."

_"__Oh no, it was all or nothing now, I had to tell him!"_

I nodded in response and with all my confidence I slowly walked towards Liam who was talking to Katarina when I saw something horrible.

* * *

><p>I awoke in Liam's warm embrace, turned around to face him and snuggled closer. He woke up as well and smiled when he saw me moving closer.<p>

"Good morning Kat."

I looked into his eyes and gave him a quick kiss on his lips.

"Good morning Liam."

"I still can't believe that we're actually together now!"

"Things change so quickly."

We got up on our feet and got dressed then headed outside. The refreshing mountain breeze relaxed me as I closed my eyes for a second, completely giving in as the bright rays of the sun warmed my body.

"It's such a beautiful day today!"

"Yeah, we could go sit on the tree over the cliff if you want to."

"That would be great!"

We were about to take our leave as I noticed Lux walking towards us.

_"__I better show her that he's mine now!"_

As soon as Lux was close enough I pulled him in for a passionate kiss right in front of her eyes. She looked at us in shock as I looked over Liam's shoulder and straight into her eyes, giving her the signal. As we pulled away I muttered the three words out loud while hugging him tightly.

"I love you!"

"Wow that was one heck of a kiss Kat!"

I smiled evilly while looking at her through his shoulder as she ran away in tears.

_"__Perfect, there's no one left to steal him from me!"_

"Did I just hear Lux?"

"Nah, you must've heard Pantheon's whistling."

"You're right, why is he whistling anyways?"

"How should I know?"

_"__I'll have to thank Pantheon one time for unknowingly providing such an excellent distraction!"_

* * *

><p>We enter his tent to find him polishing his weapons. His tent was way more massive than ours; it even had its own bedroom.<p>

"Good morning champion!"

"Hello Pantheon, oh and please call me Liam."

"And who are you, lady?"

She introduced herself in a rough tone to imply her rough personality.

"My name is Katarina."

"I've heard of you before, you're called the Sinister Blade aren't you?"

"And you don't want to find out why!"

"Hmph, typical Noxian. Acts like a god but gets trampled easily under the feet of my tribe!"

She was about to release all of her anger at him, but I reassured her not to.

"Oh stop it Kat, he's our friend!"

She glared at me angrily and I think I know why.

"Don't call me that in front of other people!"

Pantheon laughed at us, immediately realizing that we were lovebirds.

"I can see that you two are definitely lovebirds!"

She grabbed my hand and began dragging me out of the tent.

"Well I guess I'll see you later Pantheon!"

"Farewell!"

She took me next to the tree leaning over the cliff, snapping angrily at me.

"Don't ever call me that again in public, EVER!"

_"__Here we go again…"_

"Why not, I don't see what's wrong with that?"

"Do you know what would happen if anyone from Noxus heard that I was in love with a Demacian!?"

"Yeah I get it, you would be in trouble."

"Exactly, but they would come for all of us not just me!"

I would never do that again, but I still decided to joke around with her a bit

"I'm sorry, Kat!"

She simply smiled, knowing that I was messing with her and forgot about her anger.

"You know to be honest, I actually like that nickname."

"Hey, let's go sit on the tree."

We climbed up and sat on the same branch as yesterday giving us a perfect view of the surrounding area. I looked at her face and couldn't help but to wonder how she got that scar of hers.

"What are you looking at?"

"That scar of yours, how did you get it?"

"Well I got it while on a mission to assassinate a low ranking Demacian officer. I would've done what I was told, but I chose to assassinate their general instead of the officer. After the officer led his forces and ambushed our soldiers I was very furious so I set out to complete my original task. After a brutal fight I succeeded, but left the fight with the scar you see right now."

"You have the spirit of a true assassin it's a shame that because of it you had to hide your real loving personality."

"Yeah, I tried a lot of things to try and suppress that kind part of me but now I finally feel free. I mean, I do have the thrill to kill but on the other side I just want to be peaceful."

"It's actually smart that you're acting like a total badass so that your enemies know not to mess around with you."

"That's the reason I'm not nice to anybody except you of course."

"I think you should be nice to our friends too."

"I think Vel'Koz and Thresh are interesting, but I totally hate Lux."

"Why?"

Before she could answer though, Riven call out for me saying it's something important.

* * *

><p>After Lux went outside I decided to have a little chat with Thresh who was sitting on a nearby rock, thinking to himself.<p>

"Hey Thresh, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine, what do you want?"

"Nothing, I'm just bored."

"Yeah me too, there's nothing for me to kill!"

_"__He's such a psychopath!"_

"I'm just going to go back to my tent; it was nice talking to you!"

"Whatever!"

I left him alone and headed back to my tent when I heard crying coming from Lux's tent. As soon as I saw her on her crying on her knees I rushed to her to comfort her.

"What happened?"

"I…I saw K…Katarina and Liam kiss!"

_"__Poor girl, she loved him so much!"_

"Don't worry Lux; I'm sure there's a perfect guy in this world waiting just for you."

"But…but Liam was that perfect guy!"

"I'm going to go get him so we can talk about this and solve things together."

I ran out and found him sitting on the tree talking with Katarina.

"Hey Liam, come down now there's something important we need to talk about!"

He and Katarina jumped down from the tree as he approached me.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"It's about Lux. She's had a crush on you for about two years now and was about to confess her feelings to you this morning, but when she saw you and Katarina kiss her heart was shattered. I'm asking you to go talk to her and calm her down; it pains me to see her crying."

Katarina's expression changed immediately, she was enraged.

"I'm not going to let that little bitch ruin our relationship like that!"

"Chill Kat I'm only going to calm her down not ditch you for her, I still love you."

I thanked him for being so kind when she needed help the most.

"Thank you for being so understanding Liam, now follow me!"

* * *

><p>I slowly entered the tent, seeing a crying Lux in front of me.<p>

"Lux?"

"L…Liam?"

I crouched down next her and put my arm on her shoulder.

"I'm here for you Lux."

She tried to kiss me but I moved away. Seeing this, Katarina withdrew her blade and snapped at her in anger.

"Oh no, I'm not letting you steal him from me you hear me!"

I grabbed her arm before she could stab her and pushed her back.

"Katarina, get out NOW!"

My sudden anger terrified her as she obeyed my command, leaving me alone with Lux.

"Listen… I know you love me with all your heart and you are a really great friend but I just… I just love Katarina. I'll always be here for you when you need me, but I'm just not meant for you."

She stopped her crying and hugged me tightly, thanking me for being so supportive.

"Thanks Liam, you've always been so kind. I understand that you love her more and I've accepted it now."

"Are you going to be alright now?"

"Yeah, thanks again!"

"No problem!"

I left with Katarina and decided I would talk to her by the tree as her hate towards our friends was getting too out of hand.

"You disappoint me Kat!"

"She was trying to kiss you, what else was I supposed to do?"

"Shut up! She was clearly depressed and what did you do, you almost made it even worse for her!"

She slapped me hard across the face, growing even more furious.

"How dare you tell me to shut up?"

My rage boiled as I was barely holding myself from unleashing it.

"Do that again, I DARE YOU!"

She didn't hesitate and tried to slap me again, but I grabbed her arm and pushed her back a bit.

"Listen, I don't want to hurt you. You know that I…"

Before I could finish the sentence she shunpoed behind me and kicked me, making me fall to the ground.

"Oh, you're so going to regret doing that!"

"Come on then, get up and fight!"

I didn't get up but instead threw the mini scythe forwards as it wrapped itself around her legs and arms. I immediately pulled it towards me, pulling Katarina with it.

"Liam, I'm going to kill you!"

I ignored her and climbed up the tree, dragging the chain with me so that Katarina was hanging from the tree. I tied the chain around a large branch and jumped off, leaving her hanging upside from the tree.

"Wait, where are you going?"

I continued to ignore her while walking away from her, now I just had to wait.

"Get me down you bastard!"

"Liam!"

"Please…

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

I made a full stop the moment she apologized and turned around to face her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite hear you."

"I said I'm sorry, now can you please get me down."

I slowly stepped towards her, held her head in my arms and kissed her. I could feel her fury cooling down, she was back to being happy. I pulled away soon afterwards and untied her from the tree.

"Just stop being so toxic to our friends already, save the anger for your enemies!"

"Yeah I know I shouldn't have been such a bitch."

"I'm sorry for chaining you to the tree."

She smiled and hugged me, but just as I thought she was being forgiving she kicked me right in the balls.

"There, now we're even!"

"You bitch…

She laughed at me but I playfully tackled her on the grass. I expected her to throw me off or punch me but she just smiled and locked her beautiful green eyes with mine. We simply stared at each other for some time until she finally pulled me in for a kiss. Her kiss was that out of joy, she knew that I loved her with all my heart. As we slowly pulled away I laid down next to her as she turned towards me.

"I'm glad I was one of the soulbounds otherwise I would've never met such a loving, caring person."

"Me too Kat, I'm happy that I met you."

"I used to be such a bitch, but you're changing me with every passing day."

We were about to hug each other but our stomachs rumbled loudly, demanding food.

"Well Kat, we better go eat something!"


	6. Friendly Conflicts

**To Iisnonoob: Don't worry friend, this story isn't dead. I had to work for school, develop some ideas for the plot of this story and so on. I'm sorry if I took so long, but I'll have two weeks of vacation soon so I'll try to update quicker. Thanks for still keeping up with the story though, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Then out of nowhere a divine smell of fresh baked goods steamed from Pantheon's tent. We followed the sweet smells that lead us to cupcakes, chocolate muffins and bread. The others followed shortly; the divine aroma even dragged Thresh and Vel'Koz out of their deep thoughts. I was about to grab one of the cupcakes when Pantheon noticed us grouping around the fresh goods.<p>

"Hey, those are my muffins!"

"Pantheon, you never told us you were a baker!"

"I'm not, I just enjoy it."

"Can we please eat some of these amazing muffins and cupcakes?"

"Go ahead, just leave some for me!"

We immediately dug in, sampling the cupcakes first to find that their taste was even better than their smell.

"Oh my god, these are the best cupcakes I had ever eaten!"

Lux had tears of joy in her eyes as she ate the delicious cupcakes, even Thresh and Vel'Koz were completely mesmerised by the amazing taste. Katarina quickly put some of the goods in a bag she picked up from the ground, trying to grab as many as she could.

"You're going to share some of those goods you just took later ok?"

"Damn it Liam, I wanted them for myself!"

"Just be sure to hide the bag somewhere safe, I don't want it to get stolen by the others."

"Sure, I'll take care of it."

We ignored Pantheon's wish and ate almost everything, until only one cupcake remained. I reached for it, but Katarina slapped my hand away.

"Mine!"

Thresh withdrew his scythe and slashed at Katarina's arm, leaving her with an ugly wound.

"You're going to pay for that!"

"Hah, like I'm afraid of you!"

She tackled him, stabbing him through the chest but he threw her off and charged towards her. Lux and Vel'Koz also got in a disagreement and blasted themselves with magic. While the others were fighting, I reached for the cupcake only for Riven to kick me away. I picked up my blade and attacked her as our blades met. Then I realized we were fighting just for a simple cupcake and attempted to stop it.

"Hey why are we fighting over one little cupcake?"

She ignored me, kicking me straight into Katarina who was so full of rage that she began attacking me, forgetting that we're in fact lovebirds. She slashed at my face, leaving behind a large cut similar to hers. That's when I realized that my armor wasn't working right, the attack should've never happened.

_"__What the hell, isn't this thing supposed to protect me from the soulbounds!?"_

I wasn't going to let her win the fight so I launched my mini scythe at her as it grabbed her by her armor. Instead of pulling it out though, she pulled herself towards me tackling me on the ground and pointing her dagger at my face.

"That cupcake is mine Liam!"

"Wait, I have a proposal."

She gave me a confused look, the dagger still pointed at my throat.

"What are you talking about!?"

"How about we work together as a team and we each get half of the cupcake?"

"Alright, now get this scythe out of my armor!"

We sneaked by to the table while the others were busy fighting each other when she reached for the final cupcake and the same instant she got it she ate all of it.

"Hey we had a deal!"

"I planned to do this all along!"

The others immediately stopped with the fighting as soon as they noticed Katarina eating the final cupcake.

"Well Kat, we better run fast!"

They started to chase after us as we hid in the nearby forest without them noticing. She began laughing loudly; it was like she enjoyed all of this.

"I haven't had so much fun in a while!"

"But you left me with a huge ass wound over my eye!"

"Now we both have scars over our eyes, isn't that great?"

"This isn't funny Kat!"

"Yeah I know; I'm sorry!"

"What were you thinking?"

"I got lost in the fight and forgot who I was even attacking."

I was about to scold her even more for what she's done but then I noticed that her right hand had a hole and was bleeding very, very fast.

"Oh my god, what's wrong with your hand!?"

"Wha…, oh shit damn you Thresh!"

"Why the hell didn't you tell me sooner!?"

"I forgot that I was bleeding!"

"How can you forget that you're bleeding?"

"I don't know!"

I immediately swept her off her feet and held her in my arms. She resisted me, not wanting to be carried all the way like a weakling.

"No Liam, let me walk!"

"Don't resist me Kat; this is for your own good!"

She gave in and snuggled onto my chest as I carried her back to the camp, taking her to our tent.

"What I am about to do next is going to hurt!"

"Alright, I'm ready!"

I began stitching her wound as she groaned in pain. I tried to be as gentle and quick as possible for I didn't want to see her in pain.

"Breathe Kat it'll be over in just a second!"

I finally sealed her wound as she let out a relieved sigh, being glad that it was over.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks."

"Good to hear that!"

From what seemed as nowhere, Thresh emerged at the entrance of our tent still furious about that little cupcake.

"There she is I'll strangle you with your own guts!"

She immediately jumped on her feet with her daggers drawn. I stood in between Thresh and Katarina, trying to stop the fight.

"Bring it then!"

"Hey it's just a cupcake; you don't have to kill each other just because she ate it!"

He huffed and pushed me out of the way, his rage boiling.

"You will pay for eating that cupcake!"

He slashed at her with his scythe and she had nowhere to dodge but lucky for her I grabbed Thresh's scythe and pulled him on the ground.

"You better stop attacking her or you'll regret it!"

He simply ignored my warning and threw his scythe forward while lying on the ground and pulled her closer, causing her to collapse on the ground. He began crawling towards her as she backed away in fear; her daggers were far out of reach too. Vel'Koz came by, noticing that there was something amiss and grabbed Thresh with one of his tentacles, pulling him out of the tent.

"Chill down spectre, save your anger for the upcoming fight!"

I, Thresh and Katarina stared at him weirdly and said the same words in unison.

"What fight?"

"I saw a group of Demacians marching towards us, they did not seem happy at all."

"Why are they even here?"

"Sadly, I do not know."

"I'll go talk to them, I'm sure we can work things out!"

* * *

><p>As soon as I heard the word Demacia it made me cringe, I really didn't have the time to deal with them too.<p>

"Ugh, I hope I don't see that asshole Garen again!"

Liam stared at me immediately after hearing the name Garen.

"Wait, how do you know him?"

"He's my greatest rival and I hate him the most of all Demacians, not to mention he also tried to hit on me many times."

I could see worry in his eyes, he must've thought that we were actually dating!

"Of course I denied him every time, he always ended up getting stabbed."

He smiled, knowing that Garen was no threat to our relationship.

"Whew, I thought you two actually had something!"

"Are you crazy, with him!?"

"Hey, you never know!"

We gathered outside the campground to await the arrival of the Demacian army so that Liam could explain what was going on. When the army arrived before us, Garen emerged out of the crowd furiously taunting Liam.

"Liam you traitor, I will make you pay!"

"Wait Garen, this isn't what you think it is!"

He ignored Liam and charged towards him as we prepared for battle but stopped after noticing me.

"Well, hello there baby!"

_"__Oh dear god, so it begins!"_

"Listen Garen, Lux isn't our captive!"

She emerged from our group, running towards her big brother and hugging him.

"Hi big brother, it's true I'm not their captive!"

"Then why did you leave the safety of Demacia!?"

"I hate being stuck in that citadel for my whole life; I wanted to go on an adventure with Liam and Thresh!"

"You are in huge trouble missy; I was so worried about you!"

"I'm sorry big brother!"

He turned to face Liam, he owed him an apology.

"I'm sorry for thinking that you would ever hurt my little sis, thank you for taking care of her friend!"

"Apology accepted Garen; I will always protect her with my life!"

Another person emerged from the army, it was Lucian!

"Thresh you merciless monster, the time has come to finally put a stop to your killing spree!"

Thresh readied his scythe as Lucian withdrew his guns but Liam stepped in between, trying to prevent the fight.

"Hold on, why are you two even rivals!?"

Lucian turned to face him with a serious look on his face.

"Because he killed my wife and stole her soul!"

In a sudden motion he turned to Thresh with anger.

"Thresh release his wife this instant!"

"Yeah right, I'm never going to do that!"

"Grab him Vel'Koz I'll force you to free her Thresh!"

Vel'Koz squeezed Thresh tightly as Liam approached him.

"Neve… Alright fine, I'll free her!"

As Vel'Koz released him he brought Senna's soul out of his lantern as she began descending up into the sky, waving Lucian one final goodbye as he cried tears of happiness at the look of his wife.

"We will be together one day!"

He turned to Liam and thanked him for what he has done.

"I have no words to describe how thankful I am, it would be my pleasure if I could join you on your journey!"

"Of course, welcome!"

Thresh huffed in anger and walked away as I couldn't help to think about Liam's great deeds.

_"__He has such a big heart, always so caring for others!"_

My thoughts were interrupted by Garen who tried hitting on me again.

"I haven't seen you in a while gorgeous, are you sure you still don't want to go on a date with me?"

_"__He's so annoying! Wait, now that I have Liam I can kiss him in front of that asshole and he'll shut up forever!"_

"Liam, come here!"

He came to me with the rest of the group by his side, happily asking me what was up.

"You called?"

"What you did back there was just so sweet; I think you deserve a reward for that!"

I pulled him in for a passionate kiss as Garen's jaw dropped.

_"__The look on his face is just too perfect; he'll finally leave me alone!"_

* * *

><p>We never got to finish the kiss because Garen pushed me away in anger, he seemed to be jealous.<p>

"Hands off my woman Liam, I know you're my friend and all but hands off!"

Before I could respond Katarina in all her fury punched Garen in the face and yelled at him.

"Listen to me you dumb Demacian shit, Liam is my boyfriend and if you do something like that to him again I swear I'll shove my dagger up your asshole!"

"Stay out of this darling, Liam I challenge you to a fight! No weapons, just fists and if I win Katarina is mine!"

She couldn't believe Garen's attitude and tried to prevent the fight.

"You do realize that even if he loses I'm still going to be his right? This fight is total nonsense Liam; you don't have to fight him!"

"No Kat it's alright, I'll take you on my friend!"

Jarvan came by and saw Garen throwing off his armor but when he saw Katarina he knew exactly what was going on.

"Oh dear god not this bullshit again Garen, wasn't it enough that you already fought Talon because you thought he was trying to steal her from you?"

"Stay out of this Jarvan; this is between me and Liam!"

"I'm sorry Liam he's always like that when it comes to Katarina; I never thought he would think his good friend is actually trying to steal her from him."

"But I actually am together with Katarina, that's why he wants to fight me anyways."

"Wait, what? Are you telling me that…

Katarina was quick to respond even before Jarvan could complete his sentence.

"Yep, it's true that I love Liam and this piece of shit here can't deal with it like a grown man!"

"Wow, I never thought you would fall for a Demacian though."

"I know but he's just too perfect, I don't even care if he's Demacian!"

"Congratulations Liam, even though she's our enemy!"

"Thanks, now are we going to start the fight or not?"

I raised my fists, ready to begin the fight when Katarina lightly pushed me aside, withdrawing her daggers.

"I'm going to fight him Liam; it's time to teach this son of a bitch not to mess with my boyfriend!"

"But babe, I don't want to hurt you!"

She didn't even hesitate to shunpo behind Garen's back, kicking him in the face and making him fall to the ground.

"Very well then, I see you want it rough eh?"

Those words made her grow even more furious and immediately after Garen got up she assaulted him mercilessly, hitting his face with the bottom part of her daggers and knocking out a few of his teeth as well. Seeing that he wasn't even fighting back she decided to do something that would hopefully rid her of Garen forever.

"You know what I'm tired of fighting it, pull your pants down!"

"Oh yes baby, that's what I'm talking about!"

* * *

><p>Liam looked at me with a sad and angry look, he felt betrayed. I shook my head and made a no motion with my lips, reassuring him that it was all a plan of mine. The moment Garen pulled down his pants to only his underwear a kneeled down as he smiled.<p>

"Are you ready?"

"Of course gorgeous, go for it!"

I grabbed two of the largest, roughest rocks I could find and squashed his balls in between them, making him scream in unimaginable pain. He fell to the ground and cried like a little bitch as all of our friends and the Demacian soldiers to witness this burst out in insane laughter.

"Now if you ever, EVER try to hit on me or try to fight my boyfriend again I will SLICE them off, understood!"

"Y…yes…sir!"

"You'll never be a real man like Liam if you cry like the little pussy you are, at least he would've fought back against me if I tried something like that!"

I sheathed my daggers and slowly walked away, going back to Liam.

"That will teach him to never mess with us again!"

"Don't you think you might've been a little too rough?"

"Nah, the guy deserved it!"

* * *

><p>After finishing my talk with Katarina, Jarvan approached me, wondering how I managed to gather such an odd group.<p>

"So anyways, how are you my friend?"

"I'm fine Jarvan, thanks for asking and you?"

"Why are you travelling with a psychopath, a Noxian assassin, a monster, a Rakkor, an exile, Lux and now the purifier?"

"Well it's a long story."

"Where are you headed anyways?"

"We're headed Piltover so that we can sail to Bilgewater from there."

"We have a few carriages so we can take you back to Demacia and then you can sail to Piltover from there, but we cannot sail you directly to Bilgewater."

"Alright, we'll come with you."

"Good, one carriage can carry up to four people. Who is coming with me?"

"I and Katarina will come with you, anybody else want to join us?"

Thresh raised his scythe, wanting to tag along with us.

"I'll go with you!"

"Very well, but what about the others?"

After picking himself up in shame, Garen offered us two more carriages, but someone would have to share it with him and Lux.

"We have two more carriages; I and Lux will take one so who wants to come with us?"

Riven and Lucian went with Garen and Lux as Pantheon was stuck with Vel'Koz.

"Pardon me, but how will I fit inside a small carriage?"

_"__Well crap, I didn't think about that!_

"We'll improvise."

"Very well then, let us go!"

We packed all of our stuff and boarded the carriages. I sat next to Katarina, wrapping my arm around her as she leaned her head on my shoulder and fell asleep. Jarvan and Thresh on the other hand sat completely still, trying to stay away from each other as far as possible. Jarvan began a conversation, asking me how I met with Katarina.

"So Liam, how did you end up in falling in love with a Noxian assassin?"

"I met her in the Noxian outskirts where I tricked her into believing that I was a Noxian guard and then I betrayed her and bound her to my soul. At first we hated each other a lot, but when I saved her life things changed between us. We slowly fell in love after that and now here we are, together."

"About those other weird companions of yours, why are you even travelling with them?"

Thresh immediately dropped his lantern on the ground in anger when hearing the word weird, waking up Katarina and startling all of us.

"Hey I am most definitely not weird!"

"What the hell is your problem Thresh!?"

Katarina reassured me to leave him alone for he is angry only because of Lucian.

"Leave him be Liam, he's still mad about you letting Lucian join us, he'll get over it."

"No I will not get over it whore!"

"Watch your mouth around her, spectre!"

"FUCK YOU!"

"Take it back or ELSE!"

Katarina was annoyed by our little argument; she was just trying to get some sleep.

"I've had enough of both of you!"

She picked up her dagger and stabbed Thresh through his head as he dropped to the seat in silence then slapped me hard across the face for being so loud before she leaned her head back on my shoulder.

"Now shut the fuck up and let me get some sleep, geez you're such huge morons!"

Jarvan's eyes widened in shock, he couldn't believe she just stabbed Thresh like that but I explained that he can't die from a simple wound.

"Don't worry; he'll wake up in a few hours."

"Umm, I wouldn't be so sure about it!"

"He's undead, he can't die so easily."

"Oh."

"So Jarvan, want to hear how I got stuck with these people?"

"Of course, I'm listening!"

And with that I began to explain the things that occurred to me in the few past days. I and Jarvan decided to get some shut eye after hearing my story so I leaned back and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I was sitting next to Lucian who was fast asleep and snoring loudly too while I was talking to Lux. Garen was quiet for most of the time and by the look on his face he was quite annoyed by our constant talking.<p>

"So Lux, did you get over Liam?"

"Yeah, I guess Katarina deserves him, she's been living rough her whole life and all she needs now is true unconditional love."

Garen stared at Lux, confused by her statement.

"Wait a second, you loved Liam!?"

"Yes, but he fell for Katarina almost immediately, there was nothing I could do about it."

"Hmph, he should be ashamed for declining such a beautiful lady like you Lux!"

"Why thank you big brother!"

"At least Katarina would've still been available if it weren't for him, lucky bastard!"

"Don't worry big brother, you'll find another love interest!"

"You're right, what about you Riven, would you go on a date with me?"

I declined him the second he muttered those words out loud, he was so desperate!

"Umm, no thank you!"

He sighed and looked through the window in sadness, leaving me alone.

"Anyways, where were we Lux?"

* * *

><p>Vel'Koz took most of the carriage's space forcing me to lie down on one of his tentacles.<p>

"Why did I have to be paired with you, why?"

"I'm not exactly enjoying this too you know, I can't even move!"

I opened one of my bags, grabbing a few cupcakes I had hidden from the others. Vel'Koz stared hungrily at them, dreaming of tasting them again.

"Want some?"

"Oh yes please, that would be fantastic!"

"Wait, how can you even eat when you don't have a mouth!?"

"I disintegrate the cupcakes allowing me to taste them."

I handed him half of my cupcakes as he happily took them from my hands.

"Thank you very much Pantheon!"

"No problem, enjoy!"

I tried to relax as much as possible and ended up falling asleep on Vel'Koz's tentacle.

* * *

><p>As I slowly opened my eyes I could see the city of Demacia from the distance, we were nearly there. I gently caressed Katarina's hair, waking her up as she lazily opened her eyes.<p>

"Are we there yet?"

"Yeah, that's why I woke you up anyways."

She lay down, resting her head on my lap trying to fall asleep again but I began to gently tickle her.

"Rise and shine sleepyhead!"

"Stop it Liam, no, stop!"

Thresh woke up with a severe headache but unlucky for us he was still angry, very angry.

"Ow you dumb bitch, now my head hurts because of you!"

She simply shrugged it off, knowing that he deserved it.

"You deserved that!"

"If only I hadn't got such a terrible headache I would've cut you open this very instant!"

We sat in complete silence for the next few minutes until reaching the gates of Demacia where we were escorted to the citadel by Jarvan and Garen. Katarina stuck very close to me, not trusting her rival kingdom. The people we passed by glared at our group, mostly at Thresh and Vel'Koz. We walked as fast as we could and tried not to draw too much attention. Upon finally reaching the citadel I was greeted by my two friends, Shyvana and Fiora who were very happy to see me.

"Liam!"

"I haven't seen you two in a while!"

They all hugged me very tightly, so tight that I was barely able to breathe. Katarina's glared at us with a sign of jealousy but restrained herself knowing that making even more enemies would do her no good. As they let go, Jarvan gave us further instructions on where to go and what to do.

"Alright listen up, Shyvana here will get you to your ship and escort you all the way to Piltover. If she wants to, she can accompany you on your quest as well but that is all up to her choice."

"Thank you for your aid!"

"Even though you travel with such an odd group, I trust you completely."

"You've always been a good friend of mine Jarvan!"

"Take care and if you find any time do come visit us, we will miss you!"

"Good luck to you and may you be victorious in any upcoming battles!"

Shvyana took of her helmet, letting her red hair free and ordered us to follow her.

"Alright you guys, come with me!"

We followed her lead as she took us to a large nicely decorated ship. As soon as we boarded, Thresh put on the captain hat he got from our ferry to Urtistan and pushed the ship's captain aside, taking the wheel himself.

"Get out of my way!"

Worried for the sake of our lives, I tried to convince him to let go of the wheel.

"Thresh, the last time you took the wheel you sailed us straight into rocks!"

"Don't worry; I'll get you to Piltover safely!"

"Alright, you have this one chance to prove you're actually a decent captain!"

"Aye mate!"

I let him have his joy, leaving him alone at the steering wheel. I went down to the Shyvana and the others as she took us to our rooms.

"This ship has rooms for each and every one of you so take your pick."

Katarina wasn't happy with this; she wanted a room for two people.

"Umm, is there a room for two?"

"Well yes, we do have three rooms with king sized beds."

"Perfect, I and Liam will take one."

Shyvana's expression suddenly turned into one of shock and anger, she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Liam, since when are you in a relationship Katarina Du Couteau the Sinister Blade!?"

Katarina didn't respond kindly knowing that Shyvana wasn't trying to be friendly.

"That's none of your damn business!"

"I don't trust her Liam she's one of the most dangerous assassins in the world, you know she could backstab you at any moment!"

"Look Shyvana, I trust her completely and love her with all my heart!"

"Whatever you say, here are the keys."

Katarina smiled at the beautiful words I said about her and gave me a short, but passionate kiss. Shyvana handed me the keys after watching us kiss with disgust in her eyes.

"I hope you'll stay safe Liam, I'll see you tomorrow!"

We entered our room as Katarina snatched the keys from my hand, locking the door while I took a look around seeing that we even had our own bathroom.

"Oh look, we have a shower!"

"Hold on there, pretty boy!"

A dagger flew by me head, missing my ear by a millimetre and impaled itself into the wall. In one swift motion I turned around, not knowing what the hell was going on.

"Kat, what are you…

Before I had time to respond though, she tackled me on our bed while smiling devilishly.

"You promised you'll massage me for a full hour today, now get to work!"

Almost instantly, I opened her bag and reached for the oil as she got undressed completely. I was completely mesmerised by her beautiful nude body, she was like an angel.

"My god you're so gorgeous!"

"Like what you see don't you?"

I simply nodded as she lay down on her stomach allowing me to slowly massage her back.

"Ahh, this is just perfect!"

"You just relax and enjoy this as much as possible."

I slid my hands up and down her body slowly as she purred in joy. I moved to her neck and back down her body but when I began massaging her butt she stood completely still.

"Is there something wrong Kat?"

"No, I just don't know if we should..."

"Should what?"

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Is it even the right time, should I even consider taking our relationship to the next level? I trust him completely, I'm sure I won't regret my decision."_

I turned around in one swift motion to face him, he looked confused.

"Liam, I think we should take our relationship to the next level."

He pulled me in for a passionate kiss as I closed my eyes while he got undressed as well. Somehow I knew I had made the right choice, I knew that he would never take advantage of me then ditch me afterwards it's just not like him. He softly kissed my neck and as I lay down he moved lower with a slow pace. The second he reached the complete bottom I felt a very pleasuring sensation like never before making me release a quiet moan. The way he used his tongue just left me breathless, it was a feeling like none other. He managed to get me at just the perfect spot, making me squeal in pleasure.

"Mmmm, yes that's the spot!"

Seeing how much I enjoyed it, he began moving his tongue faster doubling the ecstasy as I closed my eyes and began breathing with a fast pace also moaning at some points. He stopped after a few minutes and I went to my knees, kissing him once before moving down with my head. I gasped when I saw how large his penis was and looked at him with lust in my eyes before grabbing it with a strong grip and slowly putting it inside my mouth.

"Oh, that's nice!"

I struggled to keep it inside my mouth but continued to suck him nonetheless it was the least I could do to return the favour. I had enough after a few minutes, I felt too uncomfortable to continue. I lay down as he climbed on top of me, kissing me passionately. Before I would let him inside me though, I had to explain something to him.

"Wait, there's something I need to tell you."

"Sure, what is it?"

"I won't bleed when you enter, but I'm still a virgin."

"How come you won't bleed?"

"I ripped my hymen at one of my flexibility trainings when I was younger."

"Alright, are you ready?"

"Yeah, go on."

He carefully slid inside me as I couldn't help but to moan in pleasure. What I was experiencing at that moment was the best thing in my entire life, I've never felt better. He began thrusting with a faster pace as I squealed in ecstasy; I just lost all of my breath.

"Ohh…, yes …, faster ..., harder!"

He fulfilled my demands and thrust inside me as fast as he could. I completely gave in to the moment as my moans escalated and I didn't even care if anyone else could hear me. Unexpected to him, I suddenly turned him around, climbed on top of him and put his penis inside of me again. I pressed hard against his body as he thrust inside me, the feelings of pure pleasure overwhelming me once more. After just a few minutes I could feel the peak getting closer as I released one final scream before squirting all over Liam's body.

"OHHH, I'M CUMMING, I'M CUMMING!"

I collapsed next to him as he jacked himself off before ejaculating all over my belly. He collapsed right next to me afterwards and sighed in joy.

"That was the best time of my life Katarina!"

"Yeah, you were a real stud you know!"

"I'm so glad we did this!"

"You know what, from now on we're going to do it every single day and I don't care where we are!"

"Whatever you want my lady!"

I turned my face towards him, pulling him in for a passionate kiss.

_"__I regret nothing, that was really the best time of my life and I'm happy that I did it with him."_

As we broke the kiss he covered us with the blanked and I snuggled close to him as he put his arm around me, squeezing me tightly.

"Remember when I told you there was something missing in my life?"

"Yes?"

"The thing that was missing was you Liam; you are all that I need."

"I will do all I can to make you as happy as possible, I'd do anything for you."

"I love you Liam, so very much!"

"I love you too my gorgeous Katarina!"

"Goodnight!"

"Goodnight Kat!"

And with that we drifted off to the nocturnal haven of sleep.


End file.
